The Little Things in Life
by Skarsgaard
Summary: My first drabble collection. Updates will be random and I will be using any number of characters with no set pairings.
1. Chocolate

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I randomly felt like writing a drabble, so here it is. As I said in the summary, updates for this will be at random and there will not be any set pairings. This first one just happens to be a Yuffentine of sorts. Anyways, please enjoy and review if you feel inclined.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, not even some, not even a little bit.

_Chocolate_

Vincent looked down at the small, thick square being offered him in the palm of the hyper-active ninja's hand, then looked back at her face wordlessly. To be honest, he wasn't sure if she was showing him the strange item, or offering it to him and if it was the latter, what was he to do with it?

"It's _chocolate_ Vinnie! GAWD, it's not going to jump up and bite you!"

Chocolate. Ah yes…he vaguely remembered chocolate from when he was younger, although it was generally in liquid form and hot. His father would make it for him when they were exploring, saying he wasn't old enough to have coffee. As a boy he had always wanted the rich smelling drink the adults always had, but once older Vincent had found he didn't care for the taste of coffee at all.

"Why are you showing me this?" he questioned, looking back down at the chocolate which was starting to succumb to the heat of Yuffie's hand.

Yuffie stomped a foot and huffed at him, "I'm _offering_ it to you!"

Vincent could tell she was starting to get royally irritated with him, so he speared the square with a claw in order to save himself from the wrath to come and prayed she would leave him alone now. However, Yuffie being who she was, continued to stand there, hip cocked, eyes locked on him like some missile, waiting. Waiting for what, he wasn't sure.

He gave her a look that simply asked why she was still standing there, invading his space. He had taken her chocolate and now she needed to leave.

"Eat it."

Not a request or a suggestion; a command. He eyed her warily.

"How can I be sure you are not trying to poison me?"

By this point Yuffie was wondering why she even bothered and was feeling like shoving the chocolate between those perfect pale lips and down his sexy raspy throat.

"GAWD Vince, why would I want to poison you? I mean yeah, you're kinda irritating with your whole 'atonement for my sins, punishment, everything in life is my fault blah blah blah,' but I don't want to kill you."

To prove this point, Yuffie licked the melted chocolate off her hand and licked her lips, "See? No poison."

Vincent eyed her, waiting for her to drop dead…or maybe hoping for her to drop dead. But a minute passed and the ninja still stood, irritated and healthy, so there was nothing left but to appease her. With an internal sigh, he raised his claw, eyed the dark piece of sugar, then brought it to his lips and bit off the tiniest piece of the corner he could manage.

His tongue moved the piece into his mouth and there it slowly melted. Yuffie was watching him expectantly and was rewarded with a tiny widening of his eyes. She smirked triumphantly.

"Well?"

"It's…tolerable." he stated simply, then turned and stalked off, cape swishing behind him.

Once fully out of her prying little ninja eyes, Vincent popped the rest of the square into his mouth and savored every molecule of it. It wasn't half bad, but he would die before letting Yuffie know that.


	2. Zack

**A/N: **Hello, here with a second little drabble. Although it's so small one could call it a dribble, or a drablet or whatever they are called. Now I know I've got big shoes to fill with all the really good drabble collections out there, but that is no reason not to leave a review and tell me what you think...makes me very sad with no reviews. Anyways, please enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Final Fantasy, do you think I would be writing fan fiction? Yeah, didn't think so.

_ Zack_

Angeal sat placidly behind his desk, reveling in the fact the day was almost done and then it would be Saturday. His day had gone smoothly so far; Genesis and Sephiroth stayed out of each other's hair, training with Zack had gone smoothly and he hadn't seen or heard from the young man the rest of the day. Hopefully he was doing something constructive with his time…

With a flourish of his pen, Angeal signed a paper and set it aside in the stack of finished papers, then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was looking forward to the weekend, two wonderful days of peace; well, relative peace anyways. He was planning on taking a long nap, rearrange his living room, water his plants and catch up on some reading. Doubtless Genesis would show up at some point, wanting to be fed. The man was practically helpless when it came to cooking anything and he wondered how he survived when no one was around to feed him.

Angeal smirked to himself, then frowned when his office door burst open,

"Angeal, Angeal!"

Zack.

With a sigh, Angeal sat up and opened his eyes, leveling a irked look at his student who looked wired as usual.

"Yes Zack?"

"How many nom's could an om nom nom, if an om nom could om nom's?"

"_So much for using his time constructively…"_

Zack's face was perfectly serious and he leaned forward, waiting an answer. Angeal had to wonder what kind of parents Zack had, dropping their child on his head so much.

"_I can't believe I'm about to say this…"_

"You have to divide the number of om's by 6 and then multiply the answer by 90." Angeal replied with equal seriousness.

Zack stared.

"Isn't…there a less complicated way to figure it out?"

Angeal sighed, "Zack, get out."

"But Angeal…!"

"Zack."

Zack turned on heel and quickly left, hollering for Kunsel.

The weekend would not get there soon enough…


End file.
